Sinfonie Allegre
Le''' Sinfonie Allegre''' ('' Silly Symphonies'' in lingua originale) furono una serie di cartoni animati prodotti da Walt Disney tra il 1929 e il 1939. Questi cartoni non avevano solitamente una ricorrenza di personaggi famosi (tranne rare eccezioni) ed erano separati dall'universo dei topi. La serie animata La serie fu inizialmente distribuita da Pat Powers e rilasciata da Celebrity Productions(1929 - 1930). Dopo aver visto "La danza degli scheletri", la direzione della Columbia Pictures divenne presto interessata nella distribuzione della serie. A riprova di questo è il fatto che la Columbia Pictures nel periodo tra il 1930 e il 1932 distribuì la serie Mickey Mouse a condizione di avere i diritti esclusivi della serie Silly Symphonies. I titoli di testa dei cortometraggi rilasciati da Celebrity Productions e Columbia Pictures furono tutti ridisegnati dopo che Walt Disney cessò di distribuire i suoi cartoni con queste compagnie. Quando nel 1932 passò alla United Artists sui titoli di testa venne scritto "Mickey Mouse presents a Walt Disney Silly Symphony". Quando Disney iniziò a distribuire i suoi cartoni con RKO Radio Pictures i titoli di testa furono tutti rimpiazzati con le parole "A Walt Disney Silly Symphony" Poco dopo il passaggio alla United Artists la serie divenne più popolare. Walt Disney aveva visto alcuni testi di Herbert Kalmus per un nuovo processo Technicolor a tre colori che avrebbe sostituito il precedente processo [Technicolor. Diseny fimò così un contratto che gli garantiva l'esclusiva per il nuovo processo sino alla fine del 1935 e fece ricostruire a colori la Silly Symphony Flowers and Trees, ormai completa al 60%. Fu un successo fenomenale e, nel giro di un anno, la serie Silly Symphonies raggiunse un successo e una popolarità tale da eguagliare la serie Mickey Mouse. La serie Silly Symphonies era usata da Walt Disney come una piattaforma per fare esperimenti con nuovi processi, tecniche, personaggi, e storie allo scopo di perfezionare l'arte dell'animazione. Tra le innovazioni introdotte grazie alla serie vi sono il Technicolor, una migliore e più credibile animazione dei personaggi, effetti speciali, e racconti drammatici nell'animazione. Gli esperimenti di Walt Disney furono ammirati e la serie Silly Symphonies vinsero sette Oscar per il miglior cortometraggio d'animazione, mantenendo tale titolo per sei anni consecutivi dopo l'introduzione del titolo. Questo record fu raggiunto solo dalla serie Tom e Jerry della MGM negli anni quaranta e Anni cinquanta. Furono inoltre realizzate anche strisce e giornalini con questo titolo. Fine Anni 20 1929 *La Danza degli Scheletri *El Terrible Toreador *Spring Time *Hell's Bell *The Marry Dwarfs Anni 30 1930 *Summer *Autumn *Cannibal Capers *Night *Frockling Fish *Artic Antics *Midnight in a Toy Shop *Monkey Melodies *Winter *Playful Pan 1931 *Un Nido di uccelli *Storielle di Mamma Oca *Il Piatto di porcellana *I Castori indaffarati *The Cats Out *Melodie Egiziane *The Clock Store *The spider and fly *The Fox hunt *Il Brutto anatroccolo 1932 *The bird store *Fiori e alberi *King Neptune *Bug's in love *I Pericoli del bosco *Santa workshop 1933 *Bird in the Spring *L'arca di Noè *I tre porcellini *Old King Cole *Il paese della ninna nanna *The pied Piper *The Nightmare before christmas 1934 *The china shop *La cavaletta e la formica *I coniglietti buffi *Il lupo cattivo *La Gallinella Saggia *Il topo volante *Pinguini innamorati *The goddess of spring 1935 *La lepre e la tartaruga *Re Mida *Il piccolo brigante *Giochi nell'acqua *Pasticciopoli *Chi ha ucciso Robin? *Il Paese della musica *Three orphen Kitten *Cock o the walk *Broken toys 1936 *Elmer Elefant *I tre lupetti *Three Blind Mouseketeer *Il cugino di campagna *Mamma Pluto *More Kittens 1937 *Caffe nel bosco *Little Haiwathaa *Il vecchio mulino 1938 *Moth and the Flame *Sognando tra le stelle *La sinfonia della fattoria *Merbabies *Mother Goose gos Hollywood 1939 *Il brutto anatroccolo Categoria:Filmografie